Widows Walk an epilogue
by D Mason
Summary: How did Jack and Careys baby sitting go? What effect did the wierd event at the bed & breakfast have on Annie? Read this and find out. An epilogue to the So Weird ep Widows Walk.


Widows Walk an Epilogue.  
  
By D.Mason  
  
  
It has been just over an hour since they  
left the Cockleshells Bed & Breakfast.  
The loaded everything in the tour bus  
except what they would need for the  
last night there.  
  
They got up early and got on the road.  
They were going to meet Ned and Irene  
then head for Mollys next gig.  
  
That night two days before when Molly  
and Annie got back from the movie, they  
had seen Meet the Parents, by the time the  
movie was over Annie was laughing hard,  
they walked in to there suite at the B&B  
and the living room area looked like  
a tornado had hit it. "What happened?"  
Molly asked. "Things didn't go as smoothly  
as we would have wanted." Carey replied.  
"No Kidding." Annie said. "Where are the  
kids?" Molly then asked. "They have already  
been pickup." Jack said.  
  
"You two clean this up, me and Annie are going  
to bed." "I suggest you two do the same when you  
are finished." Molly and Annie turned to go.  
"Annie help us?" Annie turned her head towards  
Jack and said "No." Then contenued walking  
with Molly. "Jack you have to time your jokes  
better." Carey said.  
  
The morning they left the B&B, when everyone got  
on the tour bus Annie went streaght to her room.  
She had not been out since they started on there way.  
  
Annie had been thinking about what had happen between  
her and Mrs Hasbie. She still had no idea how it happened.  
She had talked to Mrs Hasbie agein before they left.  
She found out that Mrs Hasbie had been wishing to be  
young at the sametime Annie had been wishing to be older.  
Annie wondered if the Ghost of Mr Hasbie had anything  
to do with it. She had seen him lighting the lamp at the  
gazebo Mrs Hasbie had used to look for her husband  
coming home. She also wondered why she, Jack and Carey  
could not open the bottle Jack found on the beach but when  
Mrs Hasbie tried it it opened easy.  
  
Annie was writting about what happened in her weird stuff journal.  
She got the idea from Fi. Fi had been doing that for a while.  
She called her Journal, athwsj, Annie Thelen weird stuff journal.  
She was just about done writting about what happened at the B&B.  
  
"Something I am not sure about. I remember going back to Mrs Hasbies  
for the second time after I turned old, Senior citizen, and falling down on  
the way. As I was laying there I think the panther came and put a paw on  
my head. I am not sure what happened. Was it a dream or did it really happen?  
Did the panther come and help me agein? The panther seems to show up when  
I need help the most. Was the panther there this time?  
  
I have never come close to dieing before. This time I did come close to dieing.  
It frightened me. But interestingly not for very long. Because of The Panther?  
Don't want to do that agein. Come close to dieing. Would Mrs Hasbie have  
let me die to keep herself young? I don't think she would have. She did not  
seem like that kind of person to me.  
  
I think I will not be as disappointed in the future if I can't get or do something  
because I am to young. I think Molly was right when she said I should not  
be in so much of a hurry to grow up.   
  
Note: When I saw the ghost of Mr Hasbie I was calm. It did not scare me or  
anything. I have noticed since seeing Eddies ghost other ghosts I have seen  
have not really caused much reaction in me. Is this a good thing?  
  
Thats all for now Journal. Till the next weird thing finds me. I wonder how long  
it will be before it does. Hope its a good weird thing this time."  
  
Annie T.  
  
Annie always titled her entries in her Weird Stuff Journal.  
This entry she called Widows Walk.  
  
Annie saved the entry on her computer. Just then someone knock on her door.  
"Annie? You ok?" It was Jack. "Yea I'm fine. Just having some alone time."  
"Ok. Just checking. We have not seen you since we left the Bed and Breakfast."  
Molly probably sent Jack back to check on me Annie thought. "You coming  
up front.?" he asked. "Later. Want to be by myself right now." "Ok see you  
a little later." Jack replied.   
  
Annie leaned back and contenued to think about what happened.  



End file.
